Ascent To The Stars
by Drow79
Summary: What if Slaanesh was never born? No Eye Of Terror? Sure. But what else? Now watch as the ascending Human Empire struggles to hold its own in a galaxy full of Warmongering Orks, psychic Slavers known as the Aldeari and all the while the corrupting influence of Chaos grows stronger...


**This was based off a question asked in Adeptus Podcastus, 'What if Slaanesh was never born?' They went in depth about the possibilities and I was intrigued.**

* * *

 **Edit:** **For those who are wondering where this came from. I was replacing my old PC and found some story ideas from ages ago that I had completely forgotten about. Figured I'd upload them for shits and gigs instead of outright deleting them. These were the only completely chapters. The others were half completed chapters for my current stories before I had to abandon them and probably won't be uploaded. Anyway enjoy if you'd like. I sincerely doubt I'll ever continue these though.**

* * *

Timeline:

M3 015: After years of infighting and war the Governments of Earth finally unify under a single democratic body with their President, Adam, prioritizing Space travel due to the massive overpopulation on Earth.

M3 020: Through an almost unnatural charisma President Adam is elected for another five-year term, despite critics pointing out that not a single one of his election promises from the previous term being fulfilled.

M3 025: Despite numerous attempts from rivals to discredit and evict him from office, President Adam's attempts at making Space travel possible becomes a reality as numerous colonies on the Luna surface begin construction. Following this historic announcement, the President quotes "The Age of Progress has begun." Shortly after this President Adam retires from office stating, "My goal has been reached, Humanity has now got the stars within our reach." The Former President then disappears from the public eye, and all attempts to locate him fail, prompting numerous conspiracy theories to grow from his absence.

M3 040: Following the success of the now thriving Luna colonies multiple attempts to colonies other planetoids within the Solar System begin with the primary focus being on Mars, Titan and Europa. Meanwhile a private corporation called Thunderbolt Industries releases the prototype cryochambers to the government for a large sum of money.

M3 060: With help from Thunderbolt Industries' the government of Earth perfect the cyro technology and suddenly Humanity is faced with the very real prospect of colonising other star systems. With its work done, Thunderbolt Industries cuts ties with the current Earth Government and begins experimenting with different uses for the cryo technology. Including attempts to weaponize it, drawing large concerns from the government whom immediately move to sanction all weapons development by private corporations not under sway of the Earth Government.

M3 070: Thunderbolt Industries is forced to shut down its weapons programs due to increasingly heavy sanctions by the government and instead focuses on Utility technologies such as Terraforming and increasingly efficient forms of power.

M4 000: The beginning of the fourth millennium marks the birth of Humanity's Interstellar Empire as colony ships, filled with colonists held in suspended animation, are sent to nearby Solar Systems to begin colonization attempts.

M5 010: The first all clear signs are sent from most of the colony ships causing numerous cheers to erupt in the public…even as the Earth Government grows worried about the silence from the missing expeditions. A small autonomous scout ship is sent to the last known destination of the missing expeditions.

M5 015: An anonymous tip from inside Thunderbolt Industries alerts the government that the corporation never ceased its weapons and armour development as initially thought. Acting on this information the government quickly storms their main facility on Earth, only to find the facility empty of all staff. A search of the facility quickly reveals a stockpile of weapons and armour, almost as if waiting to be taken. These artifacts are immediately confiscated and examined by Government officials, jumpstarting the military branch of the R&D department with prototypes for armoured exoskeletons and armour systems already being proposed. Using this technology, a higher-powered version of normal projectile weapons called Stubbers are produced for the military.

M5 020: The autonomous scout craft finally reaches the last known destination of the missing expedition, only to find a ghost ship floating through space. Numerous attempts were made to contact the craft but all went unanswered. The news became worse as close up images of the ships showed holes in the hull and airlocks, far too precise for asteroid strikes. The prevailing theory was that the colony ships were disabled before being boarded, the fate of the colonists were never determined. The image then disappeared as the scout ship sent one final transmission before being lost…a single UFO coming out of what seemed a large arcing structure. The incident is kept top secret and all further expansion into Interstellar space is put on halt for the foreseeable future.

M5 040: The first of what of what will later be known as a Warp Storm appears on a distant star system, fascinating many scientists at the odd astronomical activity. It will be later found out that many of these scientists are the originators of the yet unknown Navigator gene.

M5 060: Rumors begin spreading of individuals with strange, almost psychic, powers spread around the Human Empire. These rumors are briefly looked into by the government before being dismissed as mere superstition.

M6 070: More and more reports of 'psychics' appear throughout the human population and the government is no longer able to wave these away as mere stories. For the first time, a proper study of these claims are undertaken.

M6 076: Much to the shock of the human population the Government announces that not all of these rumors are false. Immediately numerous cults from various religions start witch hunts, trying to purge what they see as unholy abominations.

M6 080: Civil unrest continues to grow on planets throughout the Human Empire as more and more people are hunted down and killed. During one incident on Earth, a 'psychic' seemed to mutate into an Unholy creature calling itself Be'lakor. However, these reports were never verified as it seemed all the witnesses failed to remember the incident afterwards, only saying that a 'Thunderbolt' struck down the creature despite there being no reports of thunderstorms that day. Because of this the government put it down as mere hysteria and didn't follow the reports further.

M6 081: The government is forced to send in its military to put down another violent cult that had been purging an entire city, marking the first time the military had to be called in for a domestic dispute since the unification of Earth.

M7 000-M7 020: A speaker comes forth to try and end the civil unrest that had been plaguing the Empire. Stating that they were in an Age of Enlightenment and that superstitions like these cults and even religion itself should be cast aside. While the message itself wasn't supported by the government, they made no move to stop this man despite cries to do so from many religious leaders. Eventually, after close to twenty years of debating and arguing with religious leaders around the world, many of the world's religions found themselves becoming increasingly hated and dismissed, losing much of the power and influence they once had. This brings the civil unrest finally to a halt and a monument to 'Revelation' is built in honour of the man whom saved so many lives.

M8 034 - M9 045: The colony ships that were sent out in the fourth millennium finally reach their destination, ending their sub light journey once and for all. During this time, they begin colonising the local Solar Systems and celebrations spread throughout the entire Human Empire, they have finally taken their first steps into growing on the galactic stage.

M9 045: Due to the long travel time between these systems using Sublight engines the United Earth Government announces a large cash incentive to any corporation that can develop an FTL system. This prize will remain unclaimed for many years to come.

M10 003: The first AI are created to help with menial tasks as well as complex calculations. This leaves many wondering about what rights should be given to them. The question is not answered and instead quietly shelved for now.

M10 005: Multiple private corporations are bought by an unknown benefactor whom merges them all together to form a megacorporation known as Thunderbolt Enterprise. While some of the older members of government are suspicious at the name, none are able to link the megacorporation to the ancient and now defunct Thunderbolt Industries.

M10 030: Thunderbolt Enterprise announces that they have found a way to regrow severed limbs. This medical miracle makes them billions and soon the megacorporation begins experimenting with genetics, causing some to question the moral implications of their work.

M11 030: Over the course of the century Thunderbolt Enterprise begins to consolidate their hold over other corporations, all but the Mars Robotics Megacorporation coming within their fold. During this time, the Thunderbolt Enterprise also began expanding their repertoire of technologies from genetics and medical technologies to weapons and armour development for the government and even attempting Starship designs.

M12 327: The first people with the Navigator Genes are discovered as once more cries of unholy abominations come from the few remaining religious sects within the Empire. However, these are in the minority and Thunderbolt Enterprise quickly collects genetic samples of all these new species of humans, coining the phrase 'Abhumans' for the first time.

M12 340: The newly discovered Navigators inform people of a separate dimension that they can see with their third eye, a place that doesn't follow the laws of physics. At first it is believed to be false, but when many 'psychics' also report knowing of such a place, studies of this other realm now called; The Warp begin.

M12 746: The Megacorporation of Mars Robotics and Thunderbolt Enterprise begin a joint project to produce an effective from of FTL travel, using technology of both to create the first Warp Engine.

M12 758: A small ship is fitted with a crew and Warp Drive and sent into the Warp for a short jump to the other side of Titan, they never returned.

M12 760: A second attempt is made. This time with a crew of expendable AIs. The mission is a partial success. As while the ship did indeed make it to the other side, it had been warped and changed into a near unrecognizable shape. What data could be collected from the, now insanely babbling, AI was kept secret between the two corporations.

M12 810: After years of experiments, as well trial and error with multiple attempts and expeditions into the Warp getting lost, the joint researchers finally make some progress into FTL travel. A prototype field generator is made, projecting a protective bubble of 'real space' around the ships called a Gellar Field.

M12 907: The latest census from the Federated Earth Government show that the number of both 'psychics' and Abhumans are increasing at an exponential rate. This rate seems to be only matched by the increasing amount of Warp Storms occurring around the galaxy.

M12 950: Despite the resounding success of the Gellar Field Generators, the next problem with FTL is found, navigating the Warp. Regular navigation equipment is near useless in the Warp and due to the increasing amount of instability and Warp Storms that are spreading throughout the galaxy, most ships are lost shortly after entering the Warp. There has been limited success at using AIs for short distance jumps. However, the AIs used must be disposed of after every Warp jump, descending into insane babbling and endangering the ship's crew.

M12 978: The Government of Earth loses all contact with one of its Interstellar colonies. The news is kept secret from everyone and funding into the military is quietly increased.

M13 002: A breakthrough occurs within the FTL research by using the unique mutations of the Abhumans now known as _Homo navigo_ to attempt to navigate the unstable and constantly changing Warp currents. While this method is still fraught with danger, as the Warp seemed to be getting more and more unstable as the years go on, it does allow for safer Warp travel over longer distances.

M13 163: The testing of Warp Drives is finally deemed complete and the two Megacorporations inform the Government of Earth of their success, resulting in massive cash payouts for the two Megacorporations. Mars Robotics then turns its attention to bionics and robotic servants while still pursing AI development. Thunderbolt Enterprise turns its attention back to genetics, only a small branch being contracted by the Government to begin development of Warship designs.

M13 240: With numerous technologies being developed by both the government and Megacorporations, compatibility is becoming an increasingly problematic issue. To solve this issue, Mars Robotics develops Standard Construction Templates or more commonly known as STCs. These databases ensure that all future designs become highly modular allowing compatibility between these technologies to rise.

M13 569: Contact with all of the remaining Interstellar colonies of Humanity are reestablished and trade begins to flourish with the invention of the Warp Drive, despite the increasing difficulty and danger coming from traveling the seemingly growing instability of the Warp. The Interstellar Human Colonies finally reuniting as the Federation of Humanity.

M13 700: The first Starship designed purely for war is finally constructed out of the Mars Shipping Yards, which is quickly mass produced by the government, causing many critics to whisper about a possible threat among the stars.

M13 991: Many 'psychics' and Navigators report some sort of intelligences residing in the Warp, creatures that seem to follow ships that travel through it. These reports are kept top secret by the Government and all civilian travel through the Warp is banned.

M14 400: With the rise of 'psychics' in the human population another strange genetic strain of humanity is discovered. This strain seems to be immune to all powers coming from the Warp and many people feel uncomfortable around them. Immediately after this discovery the Thunderbolt Enterprise places an incredibly high bounty for all specimens of this strain of Humanity given to them alive.

M14 460: Mars Robotics announces their first fully functioning Robotic servants which begin to see massive use in construction work and resource mining. Because of the work delegated to these robots and AIs, they become known collectively as the Men Of Stone. Mars Robotics begins diverting researching into creating autonomous Warships manned solely by AIs to lower human casualties.

M14 500: Human Warships, manned by both AIs and Human, have grown to an incredible size and for the first time the Federated Government feels secure enough to send a fleet to the last known locations of their missing colonies.

M14 525: Only half the Human Fleet makes it safely through the increasingly unstable Warp, they report first contact with a race of unknown aliens called Orks. All further contact with the Fleet is lost. Immediately ship production increases tenfold and the Government starts aggressively recruiting soldiers for the military, fearing an attack was incoming. A special branch of the Government is formed to train and weaponize Psykers. Both Thunderbolt Enterprise and Mar Robotics are commissioned by the Federation to start research into more military minded technologies.

M14 540: Mars Robotics announces their plans for the first AI Robotic soldiers based off the Men of Stone STC design, these are robots are given the designation Men Of Iron. Not to be outdone by their rival, Thunderbolt Enterprise steps up their experiments into genetic augmentation and manipulation.

M14 560: Energy readings are detected at the edge of the Sol system, these energy readings match that of Warp Jump signatures. Shortly after an entire fleet of ships painted red and seemingly cobbled together by spare parts emerge from the Warp. This fleet, led by the Ork Warboss, Bloodbraka, easily destroyed the Sol defense fleet before invading Sol, Luna, Titian and Mars. This begins the campaign that will be known as the First Orkoid War, lasting over 100 years.

M14 580: Forces from the Orks are detecting spreading into the other Human Interstellar colonies, both Kepler and the Centuri system coming under assault from Ork forces. The entire Human Empire finds itself struggling to hold back the green tide in all areas as every attempt at diplomacy fails. Those few systems not under assault completely devote all their resources to ship and other military production, the Megacorporations as well as Government facilities working together to increase the production of ships, weapons and troops.

M14 590: After studying the corpses of multiple Orkoid species, Thunderbolt Enterprise discover the lifecycle of the Orkoid race, including the spore reproduction. Due to this and the Orks incredible resistance to Stubber rounds, an alternative weapon is desperately sought to use against the Orks. This leads to the development and usage of the very first prototype Promethium styled Flamethrower, designated as Flamers.

M14 621: Titian is completely lost to the Orks with only Luna, Mars and Earth still just holding out on the ground. Tales of a large armoured figure leading human forces against Orks continually crop up all over Earth, completely halting any Ork advancements in that area. This man was spoken in hushed whispers as the Warrior of Thunder, coming swift and loud like a clasp of thunder and striking down any who opposed him. Meanwhile other Sectors are beginning to show some signs of progress against the Xenos. The usage of Flamers as well as Nuclear Weapons and Orbital Bombardments helping to sterilize the areas of heavy Ork infestation. Fleets are also starting to make progress, using new tactics and weapons to turn the tide on Ork Orbital forces.

M14 623: After years of development the first perfected Men Of Iron come off the production line in what is left of the Mars production facilities and are immediately produced enmass against Ork forces. This added influx of soldiers finally pushes the Greenskins back from key Martian territories and as more and more territory come back under Human control, the number of Men Of Iron produced per day increases until one fully armed and armoured robot was completed almost every hour.

M14 640: A Fleet comprised of several Sector defense fleets bands together to attempt to push the Orks out of the Sol System once and for all. Shockingly, despite the numerous Warp Storms and expecting over 50% causalities from Warp travel alone, not a single ship was lost in transit to the Sol System. When asked how the Navigators could only shake their heads in confusion, saying that the moment the Fleet jumped, for the briefest instant, it seemed like a light or Beacon suddenly appeared in the Warp, directing them to Earth.

M14 660: The last of Ork forces are pushed out of the Sol System, however Warboss Bloodbraka and a large portion of his ships escaped by an emergency Warp Jump. Most Commanders assumed that he died in the unstable Warp and instead focused on rebuilding their now damaged Empire. Although it would take another 20 years to hunt down the last of the Ork forces in their Empire, the First Ork War was officially over.

M14 670: A census of the entire remaining human population shows that it had fallen to a mere 200 million people by the end of the First Orkoid War. A monument is constructed to honour the Fallen and the Federation passes laws for a minimum five years of military conscription once a person reaches the age of 18. Meanwhile weapons designed to specifically counter Orks are put into development, including Bioweapons and Energy Weapons.

M14 674: Thunderbolt Enterprise completes their development of the Life Eater Virus, designed to be used on Ork worlds without wasting the dwindling human population's lives in an invasion. This Bioweapon is discreetly added to all Capital Ships within the Fleets.

M14 680: Tragedy strikes as one of the few thriving Human Worlds left, the Production worlds of the Kepler System are lost to a Warp Storm which consumes the entire Solar System. Experts note with concern that the frequency and number of Warp Storms are still increasing at an alarming rate. The remnants of the Federated Government along with the two Megacorporations begin looking into some way to protect their planets from another Warp based disaster.

M14 720: A group of Psykers attempt to overthrow the remnants of the Federated Government for their 'Gods', only for the attempted coup to be brutally cut short as Thunderbolt Enterprises unleashes their Null program. Heavily augmented and highly trained soldiers that are immune to Warp based abilities. These, along with Men Of Iron deployed by the Mars Robotics, quickly end the rebel's grab for power and although the Government is not happy about the Corporations interference with State affairs, they keep quiet about it.

M14 725: Following the deployment of the Null program, many ponder on the moral implications of such a program within Thunderbolt Enterprise. These concerns are only increased when it is revealed that these 'Nulls' are genetically augmented, vat grown, humans. However, the Government is too tied together with the two Megacorporations to shut the project down, and after the coup, realise the necessity of such an anti-Psyker program.

M14 780: Mankind has finally entered into a state of semi-peace, with reconstruction of infrastructure damaged in the war finally complete thanks to the Men of Stone. Meanwhile the irradiate areas are finally deemed safe from Ork infestation and terraforming begins to restore them back to their natural environment.

M14 789: With the human population ship on the rise automated mapping ships are sent out to survey other worlds and mark any potential colonized planets. The Federated Human Empire finally can devote resources to less military minded matters and the standards of living for all humans rise drastically with the average human life span increasing to around 150 years.

M14 821: Thunderbolt Enterprises reveals their latest medical miracle called Rejuvenation Treatments, this technology can somehow reverse the aging process for a steep monetary price. This increases the financial wealth of the Megacorporation drastically.

M15 800: A scout ship belonging to Mars Robotics finds strange Pylon like objects that seem to 'push' the Warp back on an unknown Garden World. Immediately a research team from all organisations are sent to the planet under heavy guard, hoping to reverse engineer this technology and prevent another Kepler disaster.

M15 820: While the Pylons still prove to be a mystery, the planet has shown to be a treasure trove of technology. By studying some of the technology present the first designs for an energy weapon called a Lasgun are produced for the military. Although it lacks some of the stopping power of the heavier Stubbers, it is incredibly durable and reliable. It is hoped that since the heat should cauterize any wounds taken by the weapon, that Ork spores will not be released into the environment.

M16 860: The Human population has finally exceeded prewar levels and the military is over three times its previous size. For the first time ever in as long as anyone can remember, automated scout ships are sent to search for any potential alien life.

M16 900: Using the technology recovered from the unknown Garden World, Mars Robotics, begins creating more and more types of Men Of Iron, making them far more versatile and heavily armed and armoured. The first Lightning Gun is massed produced for these Robots, while smaller and more portable versions are developed for human usage. However, most are required to be mounted on vehicles due to the heavy weight and awkwardness of the man portal Lightning Guns.

M16 990: The Federated Human Empire now spans a large portion of the galaxy, however Warp travel is becoming increasingly dangerous to the point that any jumps longer than a few light years are considered suicide. Desperate to find a solution, the Federated Government commissions Thunderbolt Enterprise and Mars Robotics to find an alternate, safer form of FTL travel. However, only Thunderbolt Enterprise accepts this contract in exchange for gaining ownership of the Himalayan Mountains and everything within it. Mars Robotics sends more people to the unknown planet to examine the ruins there, with a heavy amount of Men Of Iron guards.


End file.
